Возвратившийся Кошмар Нами
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Ты не можешь убежать от своего прошлого. Нами предстоит выучить этот урок, когда команда натыкается на ее "старого знакомого". Как же связаны тот пират и навигатор Мугивар? Автор оригинала - GreenCyberWolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Возвратившийся Кошмар Нами

**Оригинальное название:** Nami's Returning Nightmare

**Автор:** GreenCyberWolf

**Переводчик:** Мицуко-чама

**Разрешение на перевод: **получено

**Дисклеймер: **к всеобщему счастью One Piece принадлежит Оде Эйчиро, а фанфик Nami's Returning Nightmare – GreenCyberWolf. Перевод – мой.

**Размещение: **запрещено! 

**Глава 1.**

_Обычный день… или нет. _

На Гранд Лайн выдался теплый, солнечный денек. Солнце светило, волны спокойные, а один знаменитый резиновый капитан шумел. Если бы кто-нибудь присмотрелся к вышеназванному капитану, то увидел бы тонкую веревку вокруг него, а его ноги были привязаны фальшборту корабля. Команда спокойно занималась своими делами, будто бы не замечая криков и молитв парня.

Солнце садилось. Открылась дверь, и из кухни вышел высокий блондин в розовом переднике и с зажженной сигаретой во рту и оглядел почти пустую палубу. Почти пустую – это потому что там находился человек, которого блондин ненавидел больше всего. Он посмотрел на зеленоволосого мечника, который облокотился на фальшборт и спал. Его руки сжимали три катаны.

- Нами-суан! Робин-чуан! – кок практически летел к дверям в женские апартаменты, а его правый глаз превратился в сердце. Решив не обращать внимания на своего спящего соперника, он приблизился к двери, которую открыла темноволосая женщина. Красивый загар оттенял ее голубой цвет глаз, а сама она улыбнулась.

- Вы звали, кок-сан?

Вращаясь вокруг женщины, кок затрепетал от счастья:

- Да, моя прекрасная Робин-чуан, я приготовил вкусный, аппетитный ужин для вас. Я вложил в него всю мою любовь, так что он покажется особенно чудесным!

Громкий голос, исходивший с другой стороны корабля, прервал страстные речи кока.

- Эй, Санджи, ты сказал «еда»? – Робин тихо ушла от любовного кока обратно в комнату, воспользовавшись моментом. – Эй, развяжи меня, Зоро. Я голоден.

В этот раз голос сказал уже проснувшемуся и ворчащему мечнику.

Санджи подошел к борту и посмотрел вниз на болтающегося капитана:

- Чертов капитан. После того, что ты натворил с картами Нами-суан, я вынужден оставить тебя там на всю ночь.

- Но, Санджи, я хочу есть, - заскулил черноволосый подросток. Будто бы подтверждая эти слова, его желудок громко заурчал. Зоро лишь пожал плечами и стал поднимать мальчика. Мечнику было вообще-то все равно. Теплый ветерок трепал волосы Луффи по его лицу. Когда он оказался на борту, и его развязали, парень вытянулся в полный рост и заорал:

- УРА! ЕДА!

- Эй, Луффи, как же… - Зоро уже не смог договорить, так как его капитан уже исчез за дверью. Мечник еще раз пожал плечами и тоже пошел в камбуз.

Санджи направился в штурманскую комнату, где сейчас работала их навигатор. Из камбуза послышался возглас капитана:

- ШЛЯПА!

Это как бы предупреждало Зоро и Санджи до того, как они вошли в кухню, и капитан принялся вокруг них скакать, чтобы выпросить свою драгоценную шляпу.

Навигатор корабля склонилась над столом в темной библиотеке. Ее короткие рыжие волосы упали на лицо. Нами пробежалась глазами по статье газеты, которую только что получила. Она не слышала ни, как Санджи позвал ее на ужин, ни крик Луффи, когда его освободили. Поэтому когда резиновый парень ворвался, крича ее имя, она подпрыгнула со стула и упала на пол.

- Луффи, дурак, зачем ты так шумишь? – раздраженная девушка быстро встала, заметила, как Луффи разглядывает стол и схватила газету, до того, как капитан заинтересовался.

- Эй, Нами, что ты делала на полу? Там же не очень удобно! – спросил парень. Он глазами нашел то, что искал и надел свою шляпу на голову. Потом Луффи заметил смятую газету в руках навигатора, и, взглянув девушке в лицо, увидел, что она взволнована. Он смутился:

- Что-то не так, Нами? – в его голосе слышалось беспокойство.

Навигатор завертела головой:

- Нет, Луффи, не волнуйся, - и она улыбнулась, подтверждая свои слова.

Капитан пожал плечами. Если девушка не говорила ему, значит, все в порядке. Когда она захочет рассказать, он ее выслушает. Его уже отвлекли другие мысли:

- Кстати, Санджи уже приготовил ужин. Пойдем, Нами, - парень как обычно широко улыбнулся, взял навигатора за руку и потащил ее вниз по лестнице в камбуз, и, отпустив ее у двери, уселся на свой стул. Еда уже стояла на столе.

Нами сильно покраснела при мысли о том, что капитан до нее коснулся. Будто бы не замечая взглядов остальных членов команды, она села за стол и стала кушать. Робин понимающе переглянулась с Фрэнки, увидев краску на лице навигатора. Усопп удивленно почесал пальцем по своему длинному носу и посмотрел на оленя. Чоппер так же выглядел смущенно. Но никто ничего не сказал, чтобы не злить навигатора. Зоро лишь что-то проворчал, то ли не волнуясь, то ли ничего не замечая. К счастью для Луффи, Санджи был на кухне и ничего из этого не увидел.

Ранним утром на Саузенд Санни было тихо. Вся команда мирно спала, не считая двух человек. Робин, которая следила за кораблем той ночью, и Нами, которая нервно ворочалась во сне. Ее лицо было хмурое.

_Прошло уже более двух месяцев с тех пор, как Арлонг захватил деревню Нами. Однажды ночью десятилетняя девочка работала над картой и вдруг услышала странный звук. _

_«Что это было?» - она задумалась и испуганно оглядела комнату, - «Наверное, мое воображение разыгралось». _

_Нами приступила к эскизу новой карты, как снова услышала этот звук, исходящий из окна. Она медленно подкралась на цыпочках, чтобы выяснить, что это за странный шум. _

_К ее удивлению, мальчик с непослушными каштановыми волосами влез в комнату. Но это был не просто мальчик из деревни Нами. Он был на несколько дюймов выше девочки, а его глубокие голубые глаза с любопытством оглядывали комнату. _

_- Дэй, что ты здесь делаешь? – со страхом спросила Нами своего одиннадцатилетнего друга. _

_Дэй беззаботно улыбнулся своей ей: _

_- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я услышал, что моя лучшая подруга была похищена кучкой пиратов. Я также узнал, что она решила взять судьбу всей деревни на свои плечи. _

_Улыбка исчезла с его лица, а мальчик стал разглядывать свои ботинки. _

_- Я еще слышал о твоей маме. Мне очень жаль. _

_Парень снова взглянул на Нами и, видя ее шокированное лицо, слегка улыбнулся. _

_- Прежде чем ты спросишь. Твоя сестра рассказала мне об этом, я ее злил, пока она не ввела меня в курс дела. Не сердись на нее, она попросила меня сохранить все в секрете. Кроме того, между накама не бывает секретов, да, Нами? _

_Глаза девочки увеличились, но она улыбнулась. Впервые по-настоящему улыбнулась за два месяца. _

_- Конечно же, никаких секретов, - Нами кивнула в знак согласия, - но как ты добрался сюда? Если Арлонг поймает тебя… _

_Дэй быстро оборвал ее: _

_- Не волнуйся об этом. Это заняло целый месяц, да и мне пришлось взять инструменты отца, но я ухитрился проделать дыру в задней стене. И прежде чем ты начнешь сердиться и ударишь меня по голове, я спрятал ее за грудой камней, так что никто ничего не увидит. Кроме того, эти жалкие пираты даже охраны не поставили. А если б даже и поставили, ты думаешь, это остановило бы меня? – от гордости парень ударил себя по груди. – Мы стали накама еще детьми. Я тебя не покину. _

_Нами пыталась сдержать смех из-за выходки ее лучшего друга, но боялась, что кто-нибудь услышит ее. В ее карих глазах появились слезы. Она была так счастлива, что кто-то, кроме ее сестры поверил в нее, что обняла его за шею. На щеках Дэя появился легкий румянец. Вдруг в коридоре послышался звук шагов, и Нами отпустила парня и в страхе попятилась. Но шаги «прошли» мимо ее двери и стали спускаться по лестнице. _

_Дэй грустно нахмурился, вздохнул и опустил глаза. _

_- Нами, я лучше пойду до того, как меня поймают, - он посмотрел на дверь. – Я скоро опять тебя навещу, хорошо? _

_Нами кивнула. Она посмотрела на дверь, убеждаясь, что звук шагов не приближается, а потом взглянула на своего друга. _

_- Тогда… увидимся чуть позже? – девочка спросила, не в силах сдерживать дрожь в голосе. _

_Дэй уверенно кивнул. _

_- Клянусь, Нами, я вернусь сюда. _

_Он подошел к окну, но прежде чем открывать его, добавил, смотря к глаза Нами: _

_- Эй, Нами, я дам тебе обещание. Я буду тренироваться и стану сильнее, а затем одолею этих недорыб. – Девочка взглянула на него насмешливо. – Ты просто живи до пор, пока это не произойдет. _

_Дэй улыбнулся: _

_- И тогда мы вместе станем еще сильнее. И все будет так, как говорила твоя мама. _

_Увидев улыбку своей подруги, мальчик обрадовался ещё больше, выпрыгнул из окна и скрылся. _

Нами сразу же проснулась, резко открыла глаза и медленно села. Поднеся руки к лицу, она заметила, что вся дрожит. Зажмурившись, девушка сражалась с выступавшими на лицо слезами.

«Господи, откуда взялся этот сон? Я уже давно о нем не вспоминала. Пожалуйста, пусть все только обойдется без неприятностей».

Нами пыталась себя успокоить. Через несколько минут, она, наконец, перестала дрожать.

Вздохнув, она подумала о сне, вспоминая свое покрытое темным занавесом прошлое. Девушка легла обратно на кровать, но знала, что сейчас заснуть не сможет. Она так и лежала несколько часов, не желая видеть этот сон снова. Навигатор оставалась в кровати до первых лучей солнца, затем она встала, оделась, готовая начать новый день, надеясь, что он будет лучше, чем предыдущий.

_Товарищи, комментируем, не стесняемся =3 Порадуйте автора и переводчика на старости лет! __XD_


	2. Бури и Подозрения

_От переводчика: _

_Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели! Извините за столь длительную задержку, у меня был небольшой творческий застой и куча домашнего задания. _

_Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы! Я это очень ценю =)_

**Глава 2. **

_Бури и подозрения. _

Для команды Мугивар день проходил мирно, и Луффи, к всеобщему удивлению, не вляпался ни в какие неприятности. Хотя Нами могла поклясться, она несколько раз видела, как капитан смотрел на нее. Но это, наверное, ее воображение. Ближе к полудню она уже забыла про свой страшный сон.

Навигатор подстригала свои мандариновые кусты, тихо напевая безымянную песенку, как вдруг она услышала дикий крик, обернулась и увидела Луффи, летящего к ней. Капитан уже не мог остановиться во время и врезался во встревоженную девушку, в результате, они оба упали на палубу.

- Ой, прости, Нами, я не хотел. Это была идея Усоппа, - поспешно оправдался Луффи, быстро поднявшись с навигатора, надеясь, что его не сильно побьют за это.

- Дурак, что ты делаешь? – Нами проворчала и посмотрела на своего капитана. Парень уставился на нее в отчаянии. У девушки двоилось в глазах, поэтому она их протерла. И только после этого заметила, как близко находился ее капитан. Луффи стоял на четвереньках, его руки были рядом с головой девушки. Она чувствовала его теплое дыхание. Нами собиралась оскорбить его, но слова застыли на ее губах. Навигатор смотрела в глубокие темные глаза своего капитана. Как только она поняла, в какой позе они стояли (точнее лежали), ее лицо покрылось сильным румянцем.

- Луффи, - тихо сказала Нами, потеряв от шока голос. Сжав кулаки, она еще раз посмотрела на доверчивого капитана. – Луффи, ты собираешься с меня слезать? Дурак!

Навигатор закричала и ударила парня так, что он отлетел немного назад.

Луффи схватился за голову и встал.

- Нами, зачем ты меня ударила? Почему ты сердишься?

Парень обиделся и посмотрел на разозленного навигатора.

Нами покраснела еще больше, встала и поправила свою одежду.

- Ты дурачок, Луффи. Конечно же, когда ты ни с того ни с сего влетаешь в людей, они сердятся, - сказала она, немного отойдя. Девушка оглянулась и увидела, что капитан остался на месте. Интересно, он действительно обдумывал ее слова?

После обеда Луффи, Усопп, Чоппер и Фрэнки уселись на покрытую травой палубу и принялись играть в карты.

- Эй, Нами, поиграй с нами! – сказал капитан, показывая на свободное место рядом с ним. Девушка на секунду задумалась, но затем счастливо кивнула. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как она играла в карты просто ради веселья. Игра длилась до ночи. Лишь в полночь ребята объявили перерыв и разошлись по своим постелям. Нами зашла в женские апартаменты, где сидела Робин, читающая толстую книгу. Переодевшись и пожелав ей спокойной ночи, навигатор легла в постель. Все равно, скорее всего, археолог просидит за книгой всю ночь.

Ранним утром Робин была полностью поглощена ее книгой о малоизвестной, древней культуре, как уголком глаза она заметила, что ее рыжеволосая подруга нервно переворачивалась и что-то бормотала во сне. Археолог отложила книгу и села на край кровати Нами. Приглядевшись, она увидела слезы на лице девушки. Что же могло сниться навигатору? Это пробудило интерес Робин, и она поинтересовалась (уже не в первый раз), что же случилось с Нами в прошлом. В первый раз женщина заинтересовалась, когда у всей команды, кроме нее самой, украли воспоминания. Тогда навигатор вела себя страннее остальных, узнав, что оказалась на пиратском корабле. Она так сильно ненавидела пиратов, что Робин даже встревожилась. Археолог не знала, что делать: остаться и следить за поведением Нами, или спасти свою подругу от страшного сна.

Однако, казалось, выбор был сделан за нее, как Нами, задыхаясь, проснулась и приподнялась. В страхе она осматривала комнату, будучи где-то между сном и реальностью. Девушка лишь через несколько секунд собралась с мыслями и заметила археолога рядом с собой.

- Робин, я тебя ведь не разбудила, нет? – навигатор быстро вытерла слезы и старалась так, чтобы ни голос, ни руки не дрожали.

- Нет, Навигатор-сан, я не спала, - старшая женщина взглянула на Нами хитро, но нежно. – Знаешь, говорят, что если рассказать о своем ночном кошмаре, то тебе станет легче.

Как Робин и ожидала, навигатор не согласилась:

- Спасибо, Робин, но я в порядке. В конце концов, это всего лишь страшный сон. Это же не сможет произойти снова.

Нами сказала последнее предложение шепотом, но археолог все равно услышала. Девушка стала одевать ярко-зеленый топ и не увидела, как расширились глаза ее подруги.

Робин оставила Нами одну и пошла на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чашечку кофе.

«Я была права. Из-за чего бы ни нервничала навигатор-сан, это связано с ее прошлым».

Женщина вспомнила, как вела себя ее подруга.

Прошло немного времени, и на кухню пришел Санджи, чтобы приготовить завтрак, а за ним и все остальные подтянулись. Лишь Нами не было. Археолог поинтересовалась, где Нами, но Чоппер сказал, что видел, как Нами шла в ванную.

Вскоре разговор развернулся о Нами и о ее странном поведении в последнее время. Даже Зоро заметил, что она стала какой-то отрешенной, при этом он не самый заботливый член команды.

- Думаете, она больна? – обеспокоенно спросил Чоппер, думая, какую же болезнь могла подхватить его накама.

Робин покачала головой:

- Не думаю, что все навигатор-сан больна, должно быть, ее что-то беспокоит, - женщина лениво взяла вчерашнюю газету. Довольно трудно узнавать новости, будучи в середине океана.

- О, моя бедная Нами-суан страдает одна-одинешенька, тогда я буду рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, который придет и спасет ее! – воскликнул Санджи, пребывая в любовном состоянии. Но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Робин пробежалась глазами по скомканной статье, которую читала Нами ранее, и на ее лице было написано удивление. Археолог повернулась к Луффи и спросила:

- Капитан-сан, были ли у Навигатора-сан неудачные сделки с рыболюдьми?

Все замолчали из-за резкой перемены темы разговора. Одна часть команды смотрела с любопытством на Робин, другая часть – на Луффи, ожидая его ответ. Парень немного подумал, но потом ответил:

- Да, была одна недо-акула, которая заставила Нами плакать, но я надрал ей задницу.

Теперь все перевели взгляд на Луффи, удивленные тем, что он действительно помнит тот случай.

Усопп, сидящий рядом с Робин, посмотрел на статью газеты через плечо.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь, Робин? Как это связано со статьей? – его голос звучал серьезно. Все заинтересовались, кроме Луффи, который вернулся к поеданию завтрака.

- Если это – то, о чем я думаю, то это все объясняет, - сказала археолог, кладя газету на стол перед всеми. – Скорее всего, мы скоро войдем на чужую пиратскую территорию.

Она указала на статью смятой газеты, которая рассказывала о злодеяниях некого пирата рыбочеловека по имени Монтару.

- В статье говорится, что три корабля морского дозора затонули в прибрежных водах, - закончила говорить Робин.

Хмурясь, Зоро смотрел на газету:

- Ты считаешь, Нами знает этого парня и как-то связана с ним? Поэтому она вышла из себя? – Археолог кивнула в знак подтверждения, и мечник раздраженно забормотал себе под нос. – Просто прелестно, эта женщина вся на нервах только из-за того, что знает какого-то пирата.

Но команда не видела, что Нами вошла в камбуз и как раз услышала последний комментарий Зоро. Девушка посмотрела на стол, увидела газету и поняла, о чем тут только что говорили. Она уже готовилась ударить или закричать на зеленоволосого мечника. Нами выбрала последнее. Она грозно пошла к Зоро, сжав пальцы в кулак с такой силой, что поцарапала себя собственными ногтями. Навигатор прошла мимо Луффи и Санджи и остановилась у развалившегося на стуле мечника.

- Что тебя заставляет думать, что я знакома с каким-то дрянным пиратом? – Глаза Нами яростно сверкали, а голос, несмотря на то, что девушка пыталась это скрыть, слегка дрожал.

- Он рыбочеловек, а ты ведь работала на них в течение долгого времени, - ответил спокойно Зоро, не понимая, что только что он вырыл для себя могилу. Через несколько секунд он отлетел на пол из-за удара кулака девушки.

Дрожащая Нами отвернулась, чтобы спрятать едва сдерживаемые слезы.

- Меня _заставляли_ работать на них в течение восьми лет. И это не означает, что я знаю какого-то пирата, только потому, что он рыбочеловек. Он редко делились информацией, в особенности со мной, - злобно произнесла навигатор, глядя на Зоро.

Она выбежала из комнаты, прежде чем кто-либо сумел спросить ее, и направилась в библиотеку. Это утро было очень неудачным, и Нами не думала, что может случиться еще что-то хуже этого.

Нами вышла на палубу только поздним вечером. Она пропустила и ланч, и обед, оставшись в библиотеке и рисуя карты. Еда, которую принес Санджи, так и была нетронута. Единственным посетителем оказался Луффи, что сильно удивило девушку, потому что стояла чудесная погода, а с нижней палубы слышались радостные крики Усоппа и Чоппера. Когда навигатор спросила его, зачем он пришел, парень не ответил. Он лишь мягко улыбнулся, из-за чего Нами покраснела, и принялся смотреть, как девушка работает над новой картой.

Потом Луффи ушел, когда Санджи объявил ужин. Чуть позже Нами вышла из библиотеки и наткнулась на спящего на палубе Зоро. Девушка все еще злилась на него, но только из-за тех чувств, что он заставил испытать ее этим утром. Вдруг ветер стал холоднее. Навигатор поежилась, но не от холода, а от того, что что-то странное чувствовалось в ветре. Она подняла голову и увидела, что небо заволокли темные тучи.

- АААА! Что же мне никто не сказал, что погода такая плохая? – закричала Нами, замечая, что на палубе был только мечник. – Зоро, поднимай свою задницу и тащи сюда остальных!

Ее голос сразу смог и разбудить Зоро, и привлечь внимание остальных.

- Что ты разоралась, женщина? – прорычал мечник. В это время вся команда вышла на палубу.

- Тебе что, непонятно, придурок? Скоро начнется сильный шторм, а курс нашего корабля направлен прямо в его центр, - объяснила Нами, указывая на зловещие облака. Капли дождя застучали по палубе. – А теперь, все по своим местам. Зоро, Санджи, поднять паруса! Френки, становись за руль! Чоппер, Усопп, удостоверьтесь, что все крепко связано! А ты, Луффи, держись за что-нибудь, потому что мало не покажется.

Команда быстро начала исполнять команды. Дождь и ветер усилились, вскоре волны стали сильнее, а молнии рассекали небо. Проверяя качество выполнения заданий, Нами дрожала потому, как на ней были надеты только топике и коротких джинсах, что мало ее спасало от холода. Шторм продолжал усиливаться, девушке становилось только хуже, но она не прекращала отдавать приказы.

Луффи привязал сам себя к мачте, чтобы не свалиться.

- Луффи, может тебе стоит пойти внутрь? – кричала Нами, но капитан ее не слышал из-за сильного ветра.

«Этот кретин точно однажды утонет», - подумала девушка, пытаясь подойти к Луффи, но на полпути ее настигла гигантская волна, которая была выше мачты раза в два.

Саузенд Санни накрыла огромная волна, цель которой, видимо, было перевернуть корабль. Это стало неожиданностью, но, к счастью, все успели за что-нибудь да схватиться. Все, кроме Нами, которую это застало врасплох посреди палубы, когда ни за что не было возможно держаться. Волна смыла навигатора за борт. На долю секунды девушка потеряла сознание, но потом почувствовала, что падает в бушующий океан. Она вытянула руку в воздух, в надежде схватиться хоть за что-то, прежде чем упасть в воду. Внезапно, ее руку кто-то схватил. Нами подняла взгляд и увидела своего капитана, в чьих черных глазах отражалась неспокойная стихия.

Нами улыбнулась, когда почувствовала, что Луффи тянет ее обратно на корабль. Но она чуть не свалилась снова, когда вторая не менее большая волна попыталась потопить судно. Санни пошатнулась и на этот раз так, что парень поскользнулся на траве и тоже вылетел за борт, не отпуская руку Нами. Девушка не успела и подумать, как Луффи поменялся с ней местами, скинув ее вниз, и она приземлилась на мокрую палубу. Встав на ноги, она увидела, как Зоро бросился в волны за их капитаном. Через секунду появился Санджи, держа в руках канат, чтобы помочь им взобраться. Еще через секунду голова Зоро появилась из воды. Френки и Санджи спустили канат в воду, и вытащили мечника и бессознательного капитана обратно на палубу.

Но Нами не почувствовала облегчения, когда к Луффи подбежал обеспокоенный Чоппер.

- Чоппер, он в порядке? – нервно спросила навигатор оленя, который сам едва-едва держался на ногах из сильной бури.

Доктор кивнул и принялся тащить Луффи в мед. часть.

- Ему всего лишь нужен отдых, а потом он будет как новая копейка. Нами, а ты не ушиблась от своего падения? – спросил, смотря через плечо.

Нами облегченно улыбнулась:

- Нет, я в порядке, просто позаботься о Луффи, - она повернулась к другим, чтобы проступить к работе, - так, шторм пройдет к утру, так что нам предстоит еще потрудиться.

В следующие четыре часа команда делала все, чтобы не дать кораблю перевернуться. Потом море успокоилось и, несмотря на то, что дождь и ветер продолжались, ребята смогли наконец расслабиться. Никто не стал терять время, и все пошли отдыхать. Нами добровольно вызвалась быть на страже ночью, чтобы корабль не сбился с курса. Ну, она еще и никому не хотела признаваться, что просто не может уснуть. Надев черные капри и темно-синюю футболку, навигатор полезла в воронье гнездо [1]. Осталось несколько часов до рассвета, когда темный океан принес ей болезненные воспоминания, не задумываясь, спит девушка или нет.

_Прошло около двух лет с тех пор, как деревню Кокояши захватили. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Нами потратила эти два года, работая над картами для Арлонга. Но тот не разрешал ей покидать остров, объясняя это тем, что открытое море опасно для маленького ребенка, и что он не хочет, чтобы его лучший офицер оказался в опасности. Хотя сама девочка подозревала, что он просто не хочет, чтобы она собирала деньги для выкупа деревни. _

_В течение этих двух лет Дэй три-четыре раза в месяц посещал ее. Дети не делали ничего особенного, просто сидели и болтали о мелочах: о жизни в деревне или об одной из карт Нами. _

_Но если, скажем, ребята случайно могли встретиться в Кокояши, то они не говорили и слова друг другу. Дэй тайно улыбался Нами, а та легонько кивала. В конце концов, им следовало сохранить эту тайну. _

_Через несколько дней после того, как Нами исполнилось двенадцать, Дэй навестил ее. В тот день шел дождик, поэтому он был в старой куртке своего отца. _

_- С днем рождения, Нами! – сказал тринадцатилетний парень, войдя в комнату. – Твоя сестра также попросила передать тебе «С днем рождения!». Она кое-что тебе подарит, когда ты к ней придешь. _

_Дэй стал разглядывать свои ботинки, неожиданно став застенчивым. _

_- М… это для тебя, - он достал из кармана куртки коробку и отдал ее Нами. Коробка была тоненькой, средней длины и мало весила. _

_- Дэй, тебе не следовало ничего такого делать, - взволнованно произнесла девушка, держа подарок в руках. Она не заметила, как ее друг покраснел, пока открывала коробку. Когда Нами ее открыла, наступил момент удивления. _

_- Дэй, я не понимаю, что мне делать с тремя палками?_

_- Это не просто палки, Нами. Это три части одного оружия, - объяснил парень, доставая «оружие». – Я сделал его сам… ну, отец помогал мне немножко. Это отличное оружие, ты сможешь и нападать, и защищаться. Кроме того, оно не сломается в драке. Как только ты к нему привыкнешь, ты сможешь складывать его за секунду, - сказал Дэй, показывая, как складывает оружие. Он отдал его Нами, давая ей осмотреть его и привыкнуть к нему. – Скоро Арлонг позволит тебе уйти в плаванье, и тебя не будет несколько недель. _

_Парень криво улыбнулся. _

_- Это позволит тебе добраться до дома целой. _

_Нами улыбнулась: _

_- Спасибо, Дэй, это лучший на свете подарок, он мне поможет. Ты не избавишься от меня так просто, в конце концов, мы дали обещание, не так ли? – увидев его кивок, она тихонько засмеялась, но потом резко погрустнела. – Дэй, я уплываю завтра, помнишь? Я наконец начну копить деньги для Арлонга. _

_Парень еще раз кивнул. В этот раз он был абсолютно серьезен. _

_- Расскажи об этом Ноджико за меня. Просто если об этом скажу я, она сразу начнет читать лекции о безопасности, что делать и что не делать, как будто она сама знает о плаванье больше меня, - Нами даже слегка разозлилась, на что Дэй ухмыльнулся. _

_- Считай, это сделано, - он усмехнулся, - я добавлю это в список того, что ты мне должна. _

_Он рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица девушки. _

_- Если ты уплываешь завтра, тогда тебе нужен отдых, поэтому я пойду. Дождь как раз кончился, так что мне это на руку. Парень открыл окно и оглянулся: _

_- Нами, я знаю, ты не нуждаешься в лекциях, но, пожалуйста, возвращайся невредимой, с золотом или без. _

_Нами вздрогнула, услышав об этом. _

_- Хорошо, без проблем, Дэй. _

_Дэй знал, что это не правда, что она не придет с пустыми руками, что ее слова сейчас ничего не значили. Он сказал последнее «Удачи!» и выпрыгнул. _

Нами уперлась лбом в коленки и подумала: «Почему на всем Гранд Лайн мы наткнулись именно на него? Я-то думала, что смогу забыть про свое прошлое и Арлонга. И я никак не подозревала, что встречу _его_ снова. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не остановила ни его, ни тебя».

Когда из глаз покатились слезы, навигатор с силой зажмурилась. После того, как она прочитала ту статью, перед ее глазами стояло одно и то же лицо.

«Я думала, что все кончилось».

Девушка сжала зубы в попытке остановить нахлынувшие слезы и всхлипы. Нами была настолько расстроена, что не сразу заметила, как на горизонте появился неизвестный корабль.

Наступил рассвет. Дождь продолжался, огромная туча накрыла небо, а за несколько часов корабль приблизился к Саузенд Санни. Нами не сводила с него глаз. На флаге не было изображено ни знака дозорных, ни Веселого Роджера. Увидев, что корабль послал к ним черную лодку, навигатор все-таки решилась и подошла к громкоговорителю:

- Эй, ребята, просыпайтесь. К нам приближается неизвестный корабль по левому борту.

Затем девушка спустилась на палубу и увидела заспанных товарищей.

Луффи, уже оправившийся от недавнего «приключения», подошел к Нами, протирая глаза.

- Нами, что случилось? Ты сказала что-то про корабль?

- Да, взгляни, - девушка показала влево, и капитан сразу же убежал. Он будто предчувствовал драку, и поэтому к нему вернулись силы.

- Я наблюдала за ним в течение двух часов. Они целились на нас, но это не дозорные и не пираты. Что-то тут не так, у меня плохое предчувствие.

Зоро и Усопп присоединились к Луффи.

- Хм, кажется, они чем-то заняты.

Мечник пригляделся. С тех пор, как Нами покинула воронье гнездо, корабль приблизился настолько, что Мугивары спокойно могли, что там творится. Вся команда пришла посмотреть, что же все-таки происходит.

Мугивары пристально наблюдали, как неизвестная команда поднимала свой флаг, который оказался пиратским. Эмблема, которую Нами узнала и, ужасаясь, отступила назад.

- Нет… ни за что. Только не он, - прошептала девушка, не сводя глаз с флага.

Для тех, кто не знает морских терминов:

[1] Воронье гнездо - бочка, укрепленная в верхней части мачты парусного судна и используемая в качестве наблюдательного поста.


End file.
